


Relationships

by HanaHimus



Series: Polyam P1 Characters [1]
Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: It was a shock to no one when Yukino and Yuka started dating during high school.That’s why Maki went wide-eyed when, shortly out of high school, Yuka announced she was pregnant with Hidehiko’s child.





	Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> My friend brought up the idea of polyam P1 characters and I fell in love so I'm gonna write a bunch of fics with that 😔
> 
> It'll be a whole series of fics, probably, so keep an eye out for more?

It was a shock to no one when Yukino and Yuka started dating during high school. After everything that had happened, with the Snow Queen and SEBEC, people were bound to bond greatly… And Yukino and Yuka just seemed like the perfect duo for just that.

That’s why Maki went wide-eyed when, shortly out of high school, Yuka announced she was pregnant with Hidehiko’s child. The last she’d heard, Yuka and Yukino were still happy with each other…

“Wait, you two are a thing?” Masao was the one to speak up. “I didn’t even realize…”

“When did you and Yukino break up?” Reiji rose an eyebrow, head tilted to the side.

Yuka let out a laugh, throwing both her arms around Hidehiko and Yukino. “You thought me and Yukki broke up? You’re, like, totally out of the loop!”

“It’s not like you were broadcasting the fact you’re dating both of us, Yuka.” Yukino’s voice had a slightly scolding tone as she shook her head. “You can’t blame them for not realizing.”

“It was worth it to wait and say anything, though…” Hidehiko snickered. “The looks on their faces are priceless!”

Yukino sighed, shaking her head. “You have the weirdest taste in men, Yuka.”

“What about my taste in women?”

“Better.” Yukino paused for a moment. “Much better.”

Hidehiko pouted. “Hey!”

“Well…” Eriko cleared her throat, giving them one of her rare, real smiles. “Congratulations you two… or I guess three! I’m sure you’ll all be wonderful parents!”

Kei sighed. “I weep for the child’s intelligence… Yukino, you helping with the child is their only hope.”

“Hey!” Yuka frowned. “Hidehiko might be kinda dumb, but I’m actually pretty smart, you know!”

The room erupted with snickers and giggles as Hidehiko once again let out a ‘hey’. Looked like their relationship still had the bite to it, even when it took a move for the romantic.

“So, do you know what the kid is?” Maki finally spoke up, breaking the group out of their laughter. “Any ideas for a name?”

“Not yet! But I have the perfect names picked out, no matter what!” Yuka smiled, though it faltered for a moment. “Hidehiko keeps insisting on Tamami if the baby’s a girl, though.”

“It’s a cute name!” Hidehiko crossed his arms. “You’ll come around to it!”

“Isn’t that kinda similar to Tamaki’s name?” Maki tilted her head to the side. “Oh, Hidehiko, are you still upset about the… incident in high school?”

“Right?!” Yuka nodded. “I think it’s him trying to, like, get over his crush on Tamaki, too!”

“That’s not it! I just think the name is cute!” Hidehiko stood up, clearly having had a cord struck. “Will you guys ever let me forget that high school pain?!”

Masao hummed. “We will when Reiji lives down the whole captain naked thing.”

“You leave me out of this!”

Eriko chuckled, shaking her head. “Now, that’s enough of that. We should celebrate! ...Though no alcohol for Ayase, that’s bad for the baby.”

“You’re no fun!” Yuka stuck out her tongue. “I’m sure one drink wouldn’t hurt…”

“Yuka.” Yukino gave her girlfriend a look. “No alcohol.”

She huffed. “Fiiine! I’ll make up for it later!”

Eriko and Maki both shared a laugh. “That’s just like you, Yuka.”

Reiji gave her a look. “Make sure you don’t drink too much to be a good mother.”

“Who do you think I am?!” Yuka shook her head. “This is why I’ll never get why you’re so popular… You have, like, no tact.”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Reiji crossed his arms. “I just wanna make sure life is good for you and for your kid once they’re born.”

“Aw, how sweet!” Hidehiko snickered. “Are you sure you’re not actually the father?”

Yuka made a face. “Reiji’s a friend and all, but I’d never do anything like  _ that _ with him, Hidehiko!”

Reiji was making a similar face. “...She’s not the type.”

“You’re saying I have something Reiji doesn’t have?” Hidehiko grinned, clearly excited at the thought. Still caught up on all the fans Reiji had had in high school, huh…?

“Maybe.” Yuka poked his cheek. “But I’m gonna keep you guessing on what exactly that is!”

“Aw, Yuka, come on! We’re having a kid together! Couldn’t you at least tell me what I’ve got going for me?!”

“Nah, I’ll tell Yukki instead!”

“Yuka…”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just to keep track at the end of all of these:
> 
> Dating: Yuka/Yukino, Yuka/Brown
> 
> Just Friends: Yukino/Brown


End file.
